Friday to Friday
by resident.m0th
Summary: He's there every Friday, and Kai can't help but enjoy the view...But its not long before his distant infatuation with the beautiful redhead becomes something of a closer, far more serious nature. KaixTala
1. Angel

A/N:

Heeeeeeeey there :)

My first story up on fanfiction, hope you like it. I had intended it to sorta be a oneshot, but if you want me to continue, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Seriously.

* * *

You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love

His eyes  
He's on the dark side  
Neutralize  
Every man in sight

To love you,

love you,

love you ...

You are my angel  
Come from way above

To love you,

love you,

love you ...

-Massive Attack

"Angel"

* * *

He's beautiful. Just so beautiful, even in this place, steamy, and lusty, with its gaudy lights and pastel colored beverages…There's purity to him, clarity in his smile. 

Even though he now as claims center stage, winding his way down his partner, grinding against him, casting an undeniably sexy look over his shoulder, he is untouchable.

Tala has always confused me in this way.

He's desirable, touched by many, yet owned by none. He can be dirty- I've seen what he'll do for a quick buck….Yet always, he remains innocent… Those miraculous blue eyes shaded by heavy lashes, that pout about his confectionary lips…

And like so many others, I want him.

No, need him.

I've watched him from the start, since he first started coming to Mundane, my club, or should I say my father's club. It'll be mine soon anyway, if the old bastard keeps smoking the way he does.

Anyway, from the beginning, he had me hooked…An easy smile, a fluttering laugh, wicked humor, and of course, he was a knockout. Tala comes every Friday, and much to my horror, I find that all throughout the week it's Friday I wait for…

It's horribly stupid, I know. I don't even think he knows my name, and I don't know a whole lot about him either. Our relationship consists of me welcoming him into the club, him nodding politely and smiling…Me watching him from the bar, wishing I had the guts to step onto the dance floor…And him smiling broadly, buzzed along with a few "friends" as he slurs goodnight.

Although, I drove him home once, when he was too drunk to hail a cab…I'll never forget that, it's probably the closest I'll ever get to him.

He just melted into the seat, his body moonbeam-pale and pearly, vermillion hair flattened against his angel's face with sweat…He was simply gorgeous. His high cheekbones unforgivingly aristocratic, a well-shaped brow had raised in silent question, as if he wasn't in the habit of accepting favors. Even in his flimsy state, he had put a good deal of effort into being aware of his surroundings…Though he eventually drifted off.

Somehow that night, I managed to find his apartment. A shabby little place, tucked away in a gritty part of town. I remember how disgusted I was at the thought that my angel was subjected to this…What with his star-filled eyes, it just didn't seem right.

I remember carrying him up flight after flight of stairs, managing to wake him just long enough for him to groggily hand me a set of keys…I'll never forget the look the security guard gave me, saddened, angry, yet knowing and accepting. I wasn't the first man to visit the redhead's room. It almost makes me sick to think who else has clambered up those stairs...

Almost.

Kai Hiwatari, you see, is not the kind of man who gets sick. It just doesn't happen.

I know that night, I could've taken advantage of him. I could have used him for my own pleasure, filled him and left him. And oh God, it was tempting, but I didn't…

Why?

Because I have more respect for him than he'll ever know. Because I love him, and the idea of loving him is too wonderful to ruin it with a cold fuck.

Because that's when I'll lose him.

When I treat him like everybody else.

* * *

Well, that's all for now

Like it, love it, hate it?

Let me know.

R&R pleeeeeease x3

_-m0th_


	2. Commit it to Memory

A/N:

Well, I've decided to turn my little one-shot into an actual story, thanks to my two wonderful reviewers :3 Thanks guys _-hugs them both-_

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

* * *

**Ch. 2 **

_"Commit it to Memory"_

I sip my drink, shuddering back to the present. I swear, the crowded dance floor is gravitating towards him, more envious looks being shot towards him than usual…Though it takes me a moment to see why.

He's pressed hard against his partner, whose mouth is clasped around his, a large hand pressed against the small of his back, and groping steadily lower.

God, it looks like he's trying to swallow him…Though I can't say that I wouldn't do the same, if given the chance.

It amazes me how tiny, even fragile he appears, and suddenly I'm rigid, because I understand what's happening. The kiss wasn't his idea, and his delicate hands are pressed against the chest in resistance.

I'm rigid in rage, partly on behalf of the redhead, and partly because he's _mine. _As unannounced as my infatuation is, I'm so irrationally upset, I feel, perhaps unfairly, that the other male should've have known better…Should've stayed clear of _my Tala_…

And just as I'm about to lose it, Tala has had enough. The brunette who had wrestled him into his arms steps back with a shriek, an outraged hand flying to his mouth…I smirk, realizing that the little redhead has bitten him.

As impossible as this sounds, I think I'm growing to love him even more, every time I see him…Every Friday brings a new burst of affection.

Next thing I know, he's storming out of the club, yet even in his haste, I note with fondness that he does not neglect to wish me a good night.

I'm momentarily lost in a sense of absurd satisfaction, almost too pleased to see the very angry brunette follow him out. At first I didn't think anything of it, then I hear the dimmed call of "What the fuck?!"

It's Tala's voice. I'd recognize the sound anywhere. I hate the way it sounds when he curses though, I hate how easily the foul language comes to him…

And I'm angry all over again.

I push through the doors, finding the air stagnant with chill and moisture, my gaze snapping to the left, then to the right- There they were, a little ways down the street.

Tala's pace has increased, he's slapping the other away, yet the brunette has already ushered him far enough away from the club to prevent assistance. He will not be denied a second time.

I break into a jog, and I can here a mumbled, slightly, panicked protest…

"N-no…"

My pace increases.

It's odd, the minute he feels out of control, he crumples, and all the feisty bravado is gone.

I'm sick with rage.

I can see the nameless brunette crushing him against the wall, greedy fingers sliding, with some difficulty, past the pant line of Tala's tight pants… He's smirking into the kiss, wolfish because he has him where he wants him, because tonight he'll have the gorgeous little redhead begging for him to stop…He'll see the icy tears from those proud eyes, steal them on his tongue, and force Tala, my Tala, to submit further-

"Enough!"

And that's my voice, tearing in a sort of vicious menace. I rip him from the trembling, pliable body, and I'm blind.

I swear, I can't even see him, I'm that mad….But my fist collides with his jaw anyway. The crash is so loud, I think I hear his teeth shattering, splintering.

Wonderful.

Maybe I'll break his nose too, just for good measure.

But then I remember Tala's there, and I can't let him see me kill someone and expect him to love me…

The brunette is on the ground, eyes round as saucers, whimpering in his pain.

"I trust you can find you're way home?" I hiss, my tone gritty with ice and promise.

He nods vigorously, staggering to his feet, but before he can slip from the scene, I fix him with murderous glare.

"I don't want to see you back at my club. Ever. Do you understand?" I say it slow, 'cause at this point, it looks like all his efforts are focused on not pissing his pants. He nods even more furiously this time, and I can hear the vague rattling sound of a loose tooth…Apparently he can too, because his eyes widened further.

I smile, sickly sweet "Now, _shoo_."

And he does, turning on his heel like a spooked rabbit.

Satisfied, I too turn around, expecting to see Tala where the brunette left him…I blink owlishly for a moment, finding the wall he had been pressed against devoid of his presence.

I turned around, watching as the shivering redhead trots forwards, a hand waving as he tried to hail a cab.

My first thought is disappointment, and I wonder vaguely if he saw my attempt at heroism, or simply took off the moment he saw me coming…

I guess I must have been a pretty scary sight, rushing at the brunette like that…

I note with a smile that he left the club in such a fit that he forgot his jacket…Of course, I don't have mine either, but cold isn't something that effects me that badly, or at least not in the way its affecting him.

His narrow frame is rattling and heaving with shivers, and the cabs pay him no mind, but instead rush off to different destinations. It occurs to me that he must look like a hooker, what with his skin tight shirt and jeans, and his knee-high boots just add to the unfortunate image…

The thought is so repulsive that I actually snarl. No, not my angel. He's not like that.

I close the distance between us, and he seems to have given up on a ride home, hands falling to his sides, gnawing his lips, I don't even think he saw me approach.

"Hey, you okay?" I offer, trying to soften the tone of my voice. No, he must not have seen me coming, 'cause he starts with a tremendous, frightful jump at the sound of my voice.

"Heh, sorry to surprise you."

"I'm fine." He snaps, rouged lips pressed, his delicate nose flared in outrage and nervousness, and I can see him swallow, the visible clavicle highlighted by a masked moon.

God, he's skinny.

I'm concerned, but I don't show it "You lucked out."

Suddenly he seems mildly ashamed, oceanic eyes turned away from me, and towards the gaudy, beaming lights of the city "Sorry. I'm in your debt….This is the second time you've helped me."

Now I'm surprised. He remembers that night I drove him home….As drunk as he was, it was a miracle that he knew how he got home, but to remember my face….

"You don't owe me anything." I say, a bit gruff.

He shrugs, blue eyes now seemed to be sizing me up, heavy lashes fluttering, sultry in a low, steamy sort of way.

"You sure?" he asks softly, and I know what he's suggesting.

"I'll never expect that kind of payment from you." Perhaps I sounded cold, because he lifts his gaze, a haughty look of insult cross his pretty face.

"Then what do you want?" he asks, lips pursed, as if no one has ever asked him for more than a good fuck.

The thought is horrifying.

"I'll drive you home." I say. Because that's what I want. I want to get him inside, where he can be warm, and feel safe. But apparently, he's not too keen on the idea, although he hurries after me.

"I- um, could you perhaps drop me off at a hotel?"

"A hotel?"

"It doesn't matter which one. I don't care. Just not the apartment."

"…Why?"

"Renovations."

A raise a brow, he's a God-awful liar, and he knows it. I can tell by the way he avoids my gaze. There's something, or rather, someone, who he's avoiding.

I don't want to know though, not now at least.

"You'll come home to my place." I say decidedly. I certainly have enough room to set him up comfortably, along with a small impoverished country….

Is my house big? It's a monster.

"I thought you said you didn't want-" he starts.

"I don't. You'll come with me. I'll fix up the guest room for you, and you'll sleep, not fuck." I tell him, and regret it slightly, because he winces. To make myself feel better, I tell myself it's because of the cold.

Then it hits me, sometime between ushering him into my car and sitting behind the wheel, that that was the first real conversation we have ever shared.

And despite its lack of warmth, I commit it to memory.

**TBC.**

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked it! If you did, wanna encourage me with a review? And if you didn't, your constructive critiscism is always welcomed. 

Until next time,

-m0th.


	3. Closer

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took me a little longer than usual. You'll never believe what happened...Well, you know Veet, the hair-removal cream? I used it and suffered an instense allergic reaction. I spent yesterday morning in the ER, watching the hives on my legs burst :C Oh yeah, it was fun _-sarcasm- _They stabbed my with an IV and pumped Benadryl into my system. Needless to say, I was totally out of commision. Buuut, I have returned from my drug-induced sleep with a new chapter! Yaaaay! My apologies if this one isn't as good as the last two, the flow is a little off...But it get's fluffy and sweet towards the end, so that makes up for it xD

Anyway, this'll be it for a while, since I'm going on vacation...Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Ch. 3 **

_"Closer"_

Tala fell asleep the minute the car began to heat, and despite all of his precautions, his wariness, he seems to trust me…At least enough to drift off in my presence.

Of course, I don't him well enough to come to that conclusion. That in its self is ridiculous, given the situation, never mind that I'm head over heels for him…

I shift in my seat.

We've been parked outside my estate for a good fifteen minute now, and I can see Nan, my maid, peering outside from the kitchen window. I can just make out the look of motherly scorn, held fast to the fleshy folds of her face…No doubt she does not approve.

That's alright though, I love her.

She's been with me since I was ten. She cooks, cleans, leaves lipstick smears on my cheek…She understands, and accepts, offering gentle advice when I'm too proud to ask for it.

She's the closest thing to a mother I've ever known.

Nan's quite the character though, and I figure I have two minutes tops to admire the sleeping Tala before she marches out onto the drive, complete with fluffy slippers and a waggling feather duster.

Yet, despite the frightening image my mind provides, I can't bring myself to pull away.

I watch, mesmerized as his breath unfurls out against the window, frosting against his profile, and receding, leaving tiny veins of visible cold to trail after its heat. His dark lashes rest against the pale crest of his cheekbones, his lithe form curled upon the generous leather seat in such content and peace, it almost makes me want to cry.

That hardly makes sense, I know. I'm well aware of how ridiculous this feeling is, yet all the same I'm finding it hard to swallow.

His is the kind of beauty you read about in stories, that wars have been fought over…The kind of beauty that attracts tragedy.

I want to brush the fine stands of red from his brow, and smooth the lines of worry that gravitate around the corners of his lips….I want to take him, to lift him from his seat and onto my lap, where he could snuggle against me instead of the chair….Where I could feel his steady, expected breathing, and the tender push of his heart against his ribcage and the palm of my hand.

I blink, surprised and embarrassed at the devotion in my own thoughts, as if I'd said them aloud…Which I haven't. At least I don't think I have…It's almost as if, for a moment, I got lost inside my own head.

That seems to happen a lot when I'm around Tala.

I sigh slightly, twisting the keys, the car settling, the heat ceasing to puff through the vents…Being in love is more complicated than I expected. And now, especially in his presence, I can't get carried away thinking about these things.

Because he doesn't even know me yet, and indulging in these frivolous daydreams only adds to the risk. A broken heart would hardly be convenient, especially as my role in managing the family business increases.

There's a click as I undo my safety belt, sliding it back over my shoulder to hang from its original place against the frame of the vehicle. I'm about to unbuckle Tala's for him, but then realize how close the buckle is to his slender thigh…My face reddens horribly.

So instead, I settle for gently shaking him awake, my palm held against his thin shoulder.

There's moment of incoherent, reluctant mumbling before cerulean eyes flutter open. I swear, it takes my breath away every time. My angel looks, at first, alarmed, yet he gathers his wits quickly, lips sealing where they had once been held softly.

"We're here." I announce, stating the obvious.

He blinks up at me, and looks as if he's about to say something, perhaps thank me… Yet I pull myself from the driver's seat before he has the chance. I'm starring wide-eyed over at my maid, who has waddled from the kitchen to the front porch in record time.

There she is, rapped up in a bathrobe; her unnaturally black hair bundled up tight in curlers. Nan hasn't removed her makeup yet, and lip-rouge stains the corners of her mouth, the effect even more bleary as she stands out on the porch, her copious figure highlighted by a stream of brightness from the house.

Nan's bustling in a fit of motherly temper, an expression that only intensifies as she realizes that I have company.

She blinks rapidly, the little hammocks of skin below her lids smoothing as her mouth pulls tight. She looks as if she's about to tell off a little boy who's stayed up past his bed time.

I really don't need this right now.

Stepping around the front of the car, I draw close to a stunned Tala, in a silent effort to usher him forwards. He's utterly star-struck, blue eyes wide as if in effort to see my entire estate at once…Which, trust me, is impossible.

"This…This is yours?" he says, wide eyes turned upon me…I nearly falter beneath their beauty.

So I nod.

I figure I can't make a fool of myself if I don't speak.

I walk past him, ahead of him, and I can sense instantly that he dislikes it- the person who follows is never in control.

And control is only thing that can grant you safety.

* * *

As soon as we step inside, Nan starts her fussing. Her plump hands pat my back, ruffle my hair, and pinch my cheeks… 

"You're just so pale…" she explains, looking a little apologetic as I pull away.

Somewhere behind me, my angel giggles, and suddenly I'm embarrassed.

It's only now that Nan notices Tala, and her eyes study him as if, he's not there. She's looking at him, but not really. I can tell, she's sizing up the trouble he might cause, the extra food she'll have to cook, what she'll have to tell the butler in order to keep his presence from my father…She's labeled him as a liability.

I snort.

"Do you think it wise to have guests over at this hour?" she questions, her eyes never leaving Tala's lithe form…The redhead however has settled on ignoring her, all his attention fixed on the high-domed ceilings and tinkling chandeliers of my estate.

"Kai..?" she prompts me to answer, because I've lost myself again.

He's too pretty for his own good.

"It's my house."

"Paid for with your father's money."

"And…?"

She huffs, looking flustered and concerned.

I know very well what she's getting at. If it so happens that my father finds out I'm gay, I will be cut form his will, disowned, and left penniless. Nan's kept my secret dutifully, and is determined to keep others from finding out, in order to insure my inheritance.

And she, in her own fiercely protective way, has done a brilliant job…At the unfortunate cost of my social life.

"Listen Kai-" she starts, but I cut her off. This is one of those rare occasions where Nan doesn't know best.

"Nan, Tala needs a place to stay-"

"Only for the night." Tala snatches at the chance to, at least, decide for himself how long he'll be staying. Though, I'm afraid I can't allow him to do that…

"-for the rest of the week." I continue, as if I haven't heard him "His apartment is being renovated." I repeat his lie, and his indignant expression at being interrupted fades under a rosy blush.

Nan raises a brow, gnawing on her lower lip. I think she's beginning to understand the situation, and she stares hard at me.

"Alright." Nan says, warmth returning to her features, and standing on tiptoe, she plants a kiss on my cheek.

She knows.

And I never had to say a word. She knows how much I love him.

I can see it in the sunny look she throws over her shoulder as she leads him away towards the guest room, his reluctant arm tucked against her side so there's no hope of him escaping.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with us dear…" I can hear Nan say jovially, chatting buoyantly.

Tala shoots me a glare, frosty eyes pinched around the edges. He's doing his best to convey his discontent.

I only smirk.

How can I not be smug?

He's mine truly mine, at least for the week…

Then it occurs to me…I won't have to wait for Friday anymore. I'll see him Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday-

And Friday.

I'm in heaven.

* * *

Sometime later, I find sleep elusive. I feel like a little kid, waiting for Christmas morning. 

Except, I'm not a little kid. And tomorrow's not Christmas.

But I _will_ see Tala in morning, and that far surpasses a stupid holiday.

I shift under the comforter, lacing my fingers behind my head as I stare up at the ceiling. Cool air slithers past the window to slink against my bare chest. I don't mind it though, the chill is almost welcomed.

For a moment, I imagine that I'm not alone in the big, hollow room, but instead that I'm sharing it with someone. That I'm sharing it with Tala-

I stiffen slightly, because I can hear the door knob twisting, and like a breath of summer, my angel step into the room.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." He says, though his tone is not as apologetic as it is fearful.

He shifts awkwardly.

"You didn't." I say gruffly, hardly believing my luck.

There he is. Right in front of me. I can feel his gaze prickling against my own. He's clad in one of Nan's old, shapeless shirts. It swallows him up, he's so skinny…So petite…

"There's ah…There's no heat in the guest room." He explains, pale fingers swwiping at his vermillion bangs.

"Oh."

Crap, I sound like an idiot.

"Listen I'm not trying to-"

I halt him, I know what he's about to say. His face is flushed slightly, embarrassed as if I had expected him to jump me.

Which I hadn't. Though affection from him, even physical, certainly wouldn't have been ill-received.

I hesitate a moment, but pull back the covers, patting the spot next to me on the bed. An almost sheepish smile laces his lips as he gratefully slides beneath the warm fabric.

It strikes me how he closes the distance between us, totally unabashed. But then again, he is so used to physical intimacy, that I suppose it makes sense.

I roll onto my side without a word, and shut my eyes, blissfully aware of his presence, the sweet smell of his hair…

And around twenty minutes later, the wordless, breathless, touch of his fingers against my cheek.

"I know you're awake." He says gently.

He's close enough that I can feel him smiling, the gentle puff of air as he blinks…His chest is nearly pressed against my own, and I can feel a smooth leg slide against mine.

"You're not fooling anyone."

I only grunt, trying to make my false slumber more convincing. I don't want him to stop speaking, and I know that when I'm awake, I would never accept such gentle advances.

A moment stretches between us, long and silent, uncomfortable and needy, before he speaks again.

"Thanks." He says simply, and I can feel his lips, so soft, so tender, graze my cheek.

Something lodges in my throat, and for a moment, I fear I'm choking. I can feel him turn around so that his back is facing me, perhaps disappointed, he inches away.

I can't allow that.

I drape a lean, muscled arm around his narrow waist, feel him gasp, and drag him close.

He snuggles against me ….Where I could feel his steady, expected breathing, and the tender push of his heart against his ribcage and the palm of my hand. I rest my face in the crook of his neck, and he lays still, obliging, his little body curled against me.

My angel stiffens a little as my hot breath tickles the paper-thin skin of his neck, as my lips secure themselves in a kiss behind the shell of his ear…

"You're welcome." I whisper.

* * *

R&R pleeeeaaase x) 

Until next time,

M0th.


End file.
